Mononucleosis
by The owl in the rocket
Summary: Carly sabe que algo raro está pasando. Tal vez fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres, tal vez son vampiros, o tal vez sólo está paranoica.
1. Décimo piso

**Décimo piso**

Los chicos están en una mesa de Licuados Locos. Tienen examen de Fisca mañana. Sam necesita un 7 para no irse a extraordinario, y desperdiciar su verano en la escuela.

-Entonces, si tiras a alguien de un décimo piso, le dará un infarto antes de llegar al suelo- le explica Freddie. Aunque la rubia no le guste, tener un amigo ñoño tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Ves? La física puede ser interesante- dice la castaña entusiasta. Carly siempre intentando hacer a su amiga estudiar.

La rubia mira a Freddie, y desvía su mirada a la ventana del departamento de los Shay. Sus ojos se ponen rojos como los de un vampiro cuando tiene sed de sangre. Esa mirada diabólica de cuando se le ocurrió un plan malvado.

Frednub sorbe tan rápido su licuado, que el frío se le sube al cerebro. Pudo darle un derrame cerebral. Sam lo disfruta.

-Voy a decirle a Spencer que asegúrelos vidrios de la casa- Carly previene lo que la futura asesina está pensando.

**-**Voy al baño. No te tomes mi licuado, Sam.

-No lo hare. Lo prometo- pone la mano en su pecho, como cuando tienes que declarar ante un tribunal. Ha estado ahí más de una vez.

* * *

><p>Me emocioné con Pretty Little Liars. Aunque tiene mucho drama de "te quite el novio, eres una maldita, etc.", pero pone a los adolescentes a pensar, y a querer leer. También debes perder una hora de tu vida viendo CSI.<p> 


	2. Nariz de chamoy

**Nariz de chamoy**

Están a 17°C afuera. La nieva está tan densa que casi puedes sentir las nubes chocando con tu cara. El clima perfecto para acurrucarte con tu novio… o para cometer un crimen.

-¿Quieren ir al centro comercial después de iCarly?- pregunta la castaña.

-Ah…- piensa Freddie- ¡No puedo! Tengo que ayudar a mi mama a doblar calcetines…-se va corriendo.

-¿No has notado algo raro últimamente?- Carly se ve preocupada.

-¿Sobre qué?- Sam sorbe la última gota de su jugo de piña y lo tira al bote de basura biodegradable. Por personas como ella, este país no avanza.

-Freddie- abre su casillero y saca su cuaderno de artes.

-Él siempre es raro- no saca nada. ¿De qué sirve cargar algo que no vas a usar?

-Bueno, podemos ir solo tú y yo. Vi un lindo par de botas en Abercrombie- apuesto a que son rosas, y con un moño enorme.

-Tengo castigo- dice Sam naturalmente.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- sabe que no quiere saberlo. Sería mucho más fácil si no le preguntara. La curiosidad mató al gato.

-Jeremy estaba haciendo ruiditos con la nariz.

-Está resfriado- que raro.

-¡No es mi problema! Como sea, le aventé el cuaderno en la cara- sigue caminando.

-¿Está bien?- se queda parada 3 segundos, por la sorpresa. Y la alcanza.

-Más o menos-contesta -, le está sangrando- el pobre Germy debe estar en la enfermería, perdiendo fluidos corporales. Tal vez necesite una transfusión. Cary donaría su sangre tipo A-, pero le teme a las agujas.

Antes de entrar a clases, Carly fue a ver a Jeremy a _reparar_ lo que Sam arruinó. No puede soportar un episodio de Dr. House. Por suerte en la enfermería la pueden tratar si se desmaya.

-Hola, Jeremy, ¿cómo estás?- mantiene su distancia. No se va a arriesgar a que la salpique.

-Sangrando, ¿no se nota?- sarcasmo.

-Sí, me disculpo por Sam. Puede ser un poco salvaje a veces- siempre.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?- se quita la servilleta de la cara y deja ver toda la sangre roja que Samantha-vampira hubiera disfrutado.

-¿No fue ella quien te golpeó en la cara?- ¿por qué le mentiría? ¿No quería salir con ella? ¿Tenía algo que hacer? ¿ Y no podía decírselo a su mejor amiga?

-No. Sufro de hemorragias crónicas todo el tiempo. Sobre todo cuando hace frío.

-Jeremy, llegó tu mamá- le grita la enfermera desde su oficina. Tiene un burrito de carne en la mano.

-Gracias. Adios, Carly.

Jeremy era genial, ojalá hubiera participado más. ¿Dónde estará ahora?

Sí, sí. Me copié de Manual de Ned.


	3. La Niña, la Pinta y la Santa María

**La Niña, La Pinta y La Santa María**

Y así fue cómo el 12 de octubre de 1492 Cristóbal Colón descubrió América. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llamaban los 3 barcos en que arribó?- puedes escuchar un grillo en el fondo del salón, es la mascota de la clase. Cada chico trae su almohada, y su taza de chocolate ba3wcaliente, es la hora perfecta para dormir.

-¿Con quién te mensajeas?- le pregunta Carly a su amigo disimuladamente. Podrían estar equilibrando 2 elefantes sobre una pelota, y Devlin no se daría cuenta.

-No tienes que saberlo todo- Freddie esconde su cara detrás del libro.

-¿Estás hablando con una chica?- bromea la castaña. De todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo, ésa es la menos probable.

-Profesor Devlin, ¿podría contarnos de la vez que su barco se hundió y usted tuvo que luchar con el salvaje tiburón ballena?-interrumpe el nerd para distraerla.

-Bueno, no quiero alardear- ni él se la cree-, pero ya que insistes. Era un domingo. El sol abrasador me quemaba la espalda. Era yo y la naturaleza-. Por séptima vez la misma historia inventada. Lo más cerca que ha estado del mar es un chapoteadero, y se quejaba de que el agua estaba muy fría.

-Uh-uh! ¿Freddie tiene una cita?- insiste.

-Tal vez- susurra.

-¡Benson! Nos encantaría saber de qué están hablando tú y tu celular-que torpe, los celulares no hablan.- ¿Podrías contarnos?

-Preferiría no hacerlo- por favor, por favor, que se vaya.

Se le acerca lentamente, como un tiburón merodeando, dando vueltas alrededor del surfista. El corazón de Freddie late como el solo de batería de "We will rock you" Se para a lado de su banco. El maestro calvo agarra su PeraPod, y busca los mansajes. Para el maestro, parece microcirugía de cerebro.

Suena el timbre de su celular y Fredward abre el mensaje asustado. Tiembla como una hoja, ya no se puede escapar. "Los pies del maestro Devlin huelen a ensalada de col", lee en voz alta.

Toda la clase estalló en risas. Desde ahora, se va a lavar los pies más seguido.

-¡Silencio! Si en 30 segundos no se callan, llevarán 3 horas de tarea extra.

-¡Riiing!- Ese es el timbre de verdad. Los 29 alumnos se amontonan en la puerta como sardinas en un frasco. Huyen como si Jack Sparrow, en una de sus borracheras, le hubiera hecho un hoyo al Perla Negra y se estuviera hundiendo.

Carly y Freddie salen caminando por el pasillo.

-Me debes una- y de alguna forma se la va a cobrar.

-Tengo que irme- ¿así es como le paga el haberlo salvado de 2 semanas de castigo? Ni siquiera la deja saber con quién va a salir.

* * *

><p>Vacaciones :DD 2 meses sin verle la cara a una larga lista de personas. Y alimentándome con mucha vitamina T: tacos, tostadas, tamales y tortas.<p> 


	4. Preguntas

**Preguntas**

Sam no podría ser un vampiro: se hubiera tragado a Jeremy. Como en toda película de chupasangre (que son demasiadas) el monstruo no se puede controlar cuando huele la sangre (tal vez deberían comprar el nuevo perfume de Lady Gaga).

¿Por qué Gibby desapareció los últimos 3 días? Ni siquiera se ha conectado en SplashFace.

¿Qué tenía que ver esto con Freddie? Normalmente la sigue como perrito, pero no la ha saludado en lo que va de la semana. Parece que la está evitando.

Spencer… Spencer está tan raro como siempre. Él no puede ser el malo. No mataría ni a una mosca.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no puedo ser el malo? Casi te mato una vez.- ¿Cómo puede estar orgulloso de _casi_ volarle la cabeza a su hermanita con un martillo?

-¿Qué estás haciendo en la escuela?- casi le da un paro cardiaco-. Y… y ¿por qué escuchas mis conversaciones conmigo misma?- eso sonó muy preocupante.

-Te traje el almuerzo- sándwich de atún, delcioso- Y te voy a sacar una cita con el psicólogo después.

-Pero estoy bien ¡No tengo ningún problema!- se le están saliendo los ojos de sus órbitas.

-Lo que tú digas, hermanita.

-Vete antes de que me castiguen- como si no necesitara más problemas.

Todos son sospechosos. No se puede confiar ni en su propia sombra.

A la cuarta hora, es el examen de física. Con tanto drama, no tuvo tiempo de estudiar. Normalmente con poner atención bastaría, pero los últimos 3 días estuvo toda la clase espiando a Freddie, que tampoco puso mucha atención enviando sospechosos mensajes de texto. Curiosamente, el celular de Sam estuvo sonando y Hogwars se lo quitó.

-Este papel probará lo inútiles e incompetentes que ustedes son.- Buena forma de animarlos. Cada palabra que sale de la boca de la Briggs, borra cada posible respuesta de sus cerebros.

1°¿Qué haces si tu casa se está incendiando?

a)Hago palomitas.

b)Le hablo a Rhianna y Eminem.

c)Salvo mi laptop.

d)Entro a

Concéntrate, Carly.


	5. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

-¿Puedo ir al baño? No me siento muy bien- Freddie se veía pálido como las paredes de la escuela.

-Yo también necesito salir.

-No inventes, demonio. Tú siempre estás intentando escapar de tus responsabilidades- Pedrito ha gritado tantas veces que viene el lobo, que ya nadie le cree.

-Es verdad, maestra- el chico se levanta de su banco. Se le empiezan a dilatar los ojos, y a perder la conciencia. Sus piernas se convirtieron en espagueti, sólo faltan las albóndigas.

Fredward y Samantha están acostados en 2 camillas, sudando y les cuesta respirar. Probablemente lo último que verán es la fría luz del foco de 210 wats del techo.

-Esto parece un caso de mononucleosis- la enfermera termina de revisar la garganta de Freddie.- Se transmite por saliva, muy común entre los adolescentes. Cuida mejor a tu novia, pastelito.

-¿Qué?

-Voy por unos hisopos para sacarles muestras de cera de oídos- Sam no se los ha lavado en 3 semanas.

-Espere, espere. ¡Ella no es mi novia!- se niega a dejar que cualquier persona piense que sale con el demonio de caireles de oro. Hay algo llamado orgullo, y no quiere perder lo poco que le queda. Iba a explicarle, pero la ya la señorita ya había salido por la puerta.

-Freddie…

-¿Si?

-Si morimos, quiero que sepas…

-¿Aja?

-Que yo escupí en tu licuado- iknbwrv. ¡¿Qué? Su baba está en su organismo... otra vez. Apenas estaba superando el trauma de hace 2 años y vuelve a contaminarlo con lo que sale de su boca.

-¿Tu? Por tu culpa estoy enfermo-jadea-. Te odio.

-No mas que normalmente-_ touche_.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras.

-No, dijiste que no le tomara-le corrige.

-Ok. Ahora sabemos que tú me contagiaste, ¿pero quién te contagió a ti?

-…

-¿A quién besaste, Sam?- la interroga temiéndole a la respuesta. Pasarán dos cosas malas: su mejor-peor amiga le dirá quién le gusta, lo cual será como un codazo en su ego y después se levantará de la camilla y le dará un codazo real.

-Shane estaba en clase de primeros auxilios. Yo me ofrecí como voluntaria- ¿por qué tenía vergüenza de decírselo? No eran novios ni nada, ella podía besar a quien quisiera. Pero en algún lugar, muy en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía decirlo-. Era sólo una clase.

-Sí, se nota que te sacrificaste- contesta con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué? Fue solo un besito y ya.

-Oh, sí. Para ti, los besos nunca son importantes. Por eso me besaste 3 veces- escupió Freddie. Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose qué significaba para ella.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que saliste con Melanie? No yo.- le da gastritis de sólo recordar a su hermanita perfecta.

-¿Y los otros dos?- no se iría sin respuestas.

-El primero fue tu idea- le recuerda.

-¿Y qué? No es como si te hubiera obligado- Freddie en ese entonces, no era tan fuerte. Sam no podría acusarlo de abuso sexual.

-¿Y después?- tic-toc.

Hubo un largo silencio. Su boca está seca, como el desierto del Sahara. En este momento sería muy conveniente que cayera un meteorito.

-Freddie, llegó tu mamá- le grita la recepcionista. Esto no se quedará así.

* * *

><p>Mi primer fic original con un beso, aunque no haya sido Seddie :] Lo escribí como en la primera temporada y olvidé subirlo.<p>

Tengo que hacer un feo proyecto y una vez más creo que voy a reprobar ¬¬


End file.
